Powerups (Flash Tennis)
There are four types of powerups that can be found throughout the Arcade mode of Flash Tennis. Powerups appear on the screen at random as a set object, bouncing up and down in place on the field until picked up by the player or CPU. All powerups, when obtained, have an effect on the ball or character's behaviour for a certain duration of time. When the effects of the powerup wear off, gameplay resumes as normal. Powerups Big tennis ball The big tennis ball powerup is square with a white outline going around it. A large yellow tennis ball is placed in the center of the the powerup on a white background and the background is framed by a outline of various shades of red. Big tennis ball powerups are one of the most common powerups. When the player or a CPU touches one, the tennis ball will become larger, thus traveling at a slower speed and increasing the likelihood of a character hitting it. If a CPU, however, has to serve a tennis ball while under the effects of a big tennis ball powerup, the CPU usually does not make a successful serve. Small tennis ball The small tennis ball powerup is square with a white outline going around it. A small yellow tennis ball is placed in the center of the powerup and blue lines are surrounding it in a certain pattern that indicates it is hitting a surface with great speed and force. A white background is underneath the small tennis ball and the background is framed by a outline that is various shades of pink and red. The small tennis ball powerup is uncommon in Flash Tennis and its effects are similar to that of the big tennis ball. When the powerup is touched by a character, the ball will shrink. This causes the ball to move faster, decreasing the chance of the player or CPU landing a successful hit. The CPU's character is often unable to serve a tennis ball affected by the powerup. Running shoe The running shoe power up is square with a white outline surrounding it. A blue shoe with yellow laces and two yellow wheels is placed in the center of the powerup. A background with various shades of pink and red is placed behind the blue shoe. The running shoe powerup appears less frequently than the big tennis ball powerup. When touched either by the player or a CPU, the movements of the user will increase allowing the user to move much faster than normal. If the player changes court and hits a running shoe powerup while they are getting into position, the player will move frantically back and forth, causing the game to stall. After the effects of the powerup disappear, the gameplay will resumes as it did before the powerup. Angle tennis ball The angle tennis ball powerup is square and surrounded by a white outline. Slightly farther downwards is another outline that is several shades of red and pink. In the center of the powerup is a tennis ball that is surrounded by a green glow and has small yellow objects coming from it that are in each corner of the red and pink outline. The angle tennis ball powerup is the rarest powerup. When touched, small yellow sparks fly from the ball as it moves in a diagonal direction around the field. The CPU's character's serve is not affected due to the effects of this powerup. Trivia *The running shoe powerup first appeared on the second preview of image of the Upcoming multiplayer pong game. See also *Flash Tennis Category:Flash Tennis Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists